


Enclosed Encounter

by wackyjacqs



Series: Bizarre Holidays [99]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wackyjacqs/pseuds/wackyjacqs
Summary: She is looking forward to starting afresh in Colorado Springs and being closer to her brother and his family, but she’s a little nervous about her new job.





	Enclosed Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ‘Zoo Lovers Day’ (8 April). 
> 
> This is AU. Complete and total AU. Like, I don’t even know what to use as a reference point for this timeline.

Sam glances at the sign that displays ‘Cheyenne Mountain Zoo’ in large lettering and frowns. “There’s no zoo in Colorado Springs.”

“Yes, there is.”

“Since when?”

“Since 1926, Sam.”

“Oh.” She flushes at her brother’s deadpan answer, but when he starts to smirk, she reaches across and playfully hits his arm.

“It’s not my fault,” she defends. “I’ve only visited the Springs twice since you and the family moved here.”

“Yeah,” Mark sighs as he parks the truck and quickly hops out and makes his way to the back of the vehicle. As he opens the rear door and lifts his son out of his booster seat, he glances over the roof of the truck at Sam. “You won’t be able to say that again.”

“Hmm,” she answers nonchalantly as she opens the other rear door to retrieve her niece.

She is looking forward to starting afresh in Colorado Springs and being closer to her brother and his family, but she’s a little nervous about her new job. Having recently accepted a Research Assistant role at the USAF Academy, Sam wasted no time in relocating from Washington. Now, there are just a couple of weeks left before the new semester starts and she has to report to the head of her department, a Colonel Jack O’Neill. In the meantime, however, she’s accepted her brother’s offer show her around the area to help her find her bearings.

The zoo, as it turns out, isn’t as bad as Sam envisaged and her niece and nephew are fascinated by the animals, wanting to get as close to them as possible – which leaves Sam feeling like she’s spent half of the afternoon running after her niece as she continually tries to make a break for the next enclosure.

She’s able to grab a hold of the little girl just as she reaches the giraffes and Sam lifts her up and settles her on her hip, determined to keep her close by for the rest of the day. She points to the animals and tells her niece about them, but she’s too busy watching them herself that she doesn’t realize there is somebody standing just behind her until she steps back and bumps into them.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” she says spinning around only to hesitate when she sees the man standing before her. He’s tall and handsome, his tanned skin highlighting his rugged features. Her gaze travels over the leather jacket and jeans he’s wearing before she glances back to his face, just as he removes his shades. His eyes are brown and warm and inviting and Sam feels herself getting a little lost in his stare.

“You’re… fine,” he finally murmurs, but there’s a hint of a smile lurking around his lips and Sam has an inkling that he’s talking about more than just her apology.

She briefly thinks the stranger is about to say something else but then Sam hears her brother call her name. She glances over her shoulder to find Mark watching her warily, but she just waves him off and turns back to face the man she walked into. However, he’s also followed the shouts and his expression has morphed from one of intrigue and warmth, to one of indifference. The sight makes her heart slam into her chest and she’s filled with an inexplicable desire to explain that the man calling her name is actually her brother, but before she can do anything, a little boy and girl, run up to them and grab his hand.

“Dad,” the boys says excitedly. “We want to see the penguins.”

This time, it is Sam’s turn to feel a strange sense of disappointment and she thinks it must show on her face because the stranger gives her another inscrutable look, as if he is suddenly confused about something.

“Please, Jack,” the little girl interrupts. “I love penguins!”

He turns to her and smiles. “Yeah, we’re going now, Cass.”

He glances back at Sam and she takes a step back.

“I, ah, I should go,” she says quietly, hooking a thumb over her shoulder. “It was nice to meet you.”

“Yeah,” he answers, matching her tone. “You too.”

With a small smile, she turns on her heel and makes her way towards her brother – and tries to ignore the way she feels the man’s gaze burn into her skin as she walks away.


End file.
